


The Very Thought of You

by Fl0wer_boy



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl0wer_boy/pseuds/Fl0wer_boy
Summary: The boys are trapped inside and Gene's favourite song is on the record player





	The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link to the song if y'all wanna have a listen, it's cute to listen to while reading :)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bw5h-WPYBQ

The rain pattered down on the large windows of the apartment, the humid New Orleans air creeping its way in through the old wooden frames. Sedge sat on the dusty wooden floor, pipe hanging from his mouth as he switched the side of his record. After carefully placing the needle over the dead space, the needle finally settled into the groove and music played through the small speaker of the player. He walked back to where he was sitting on the couch. Meriell lying across it, his nose buried in a notebook as he was scribbling something down. Gene carefully lifted the smaller man’s legs and settled himself down, Snaf carefully settling his legs back in Gene’s lap. They had planned to go out that night but a severe storm warning was in effect and neither of them wanted to get caught in the rain. “Whatcha writin’ there Mer?” Sledge murmured, prodding at Snaf’s foot with his pipe “Nothin, just, story I thought about earlier” Merriell replied, setting the notebook down and tucking his pencil behind his ear. He sat up, turning around to rest his head in Sledge’s lap, allowing the redhead to run his long fingers through his curls. The soft crackle of the record player relaxing his mind. Suddenly Gene lifted Snaf’s head from his lap to stand up and hold out his hand. Mer looked confused, his brows knitting together and a pout starting to form on his lips “Where you going Genie?” he asked, voice laced with sleep. Gene laughed and poked Mer’s nose with his hand “I love this song, come up and dance with me” he said, “I don’t dance Sledge, never have never will” Gene laughed and shook his head “You? Merriell Shelton? Have never danced with another person?” Mer sat up “I mean, maybe when I was young, but never like, properly” Gene smiled and took Mer’s hands “Alright then, looks like I’m leading.” Snaf finally gave in and let Gene pull him up and position their hands, and holding Snaf’s waist as he lead, humming along with the song.

_“The very thought of you, and I forget to do, the little ordinary things that everyone ought to do”___

_ _ The pair stepped in time with the beat of the song, being careful not to shake the record player as they moved. After a bit of stumbling and giggling, the two managed to get the hang of it, Gene occasionally murmuring a soft “and one, and two, and three, and four” as they danced. After a while they switched positions, Merriell’s hands on Gene’s shoulders and Gene’s hands on Mer’s waist. They stayed like that, swaying to the music and humming along. They stayed like that just as the song ended and Gene leaned in to kiss Mer’s forehead, pulling him close and whispering the softest “I love you” into the smaller mans ear._ _

_ _ _“It's just the thought of you the very thought of you, my love”__ _


End file.
